<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends... by NotTotallyReal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853571">Friends...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTotallyReal/pseuds/NotTotallyReal'>NotTotallyReal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coerced Coming Out, Coming out sort of, Gatsby saying "old sport", Gatsby's parties, Holding Hands, M/M, im sorry i have no idea how to tag this, mentions of Daisy Buchanan, start of Nick and Gatsby's romantic relationship basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTotallyReal/pseuds/NotTotallyReal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gatsby tells Nick that he has realized that Daisy doesn't love him, can't love him. Maybe she could love his money, but not him. But Nick, could Nick...could Nick love Gatsby?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Carraway &amp; Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a friend and then figured "Sure, I'll post it. Someone will probably enjoy it." I hope you do!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The butler informs him that Gatsby is desiring his company, then turns smartly around. Nick stares at him for a moment before realizing he should follow. </p><p>Nick awkwardly navigates his way around the butler and into Gatsby’s study. Gatsby is pacing by the open window, gesturing with his hands as he talks to himself. Nick stays far enough away that he can’t quite hear what Gatsby is saying, but it seems that he is arguing with himself. </p><p>Nick clears his throat. Gatsby quickly turns around and throws his arms out in welcome.</p><p>“Nick! I’m so glad you came, old sport! Please, please have a seat, make yourself at home. Cigar? Drink? Bit of dinner, perhaps?”</p><p>Nick smiles and shakes his head no to all of the above as he sits down on the nearest chair, instead responding, “Of course I came, Gatsby. What kind of friend and neighbor would I be if I didn’t?”</p><p>Gatsby pauses for a second, but then recovers and mutters, “Yes, friends, friends.” He looks up and quietly asks, “We’re friends, aren’t we?”</p><p>It’s so out of character for Gatsby that Nick startles. But then he exclaims, “What? Yes, Gatsby, of course, we’re friends! What’s brought this on?”</p><p>Gatsby stops, turns his head to look at Nick, and then walks towards him. He takes a seat in the leather armchair next to Nick’s. </p><p>Gatsby opens his mouth, then closes it. He clears his throat and crosses his legs. He stares at his shoes, then looks up at Nick, then back down to his shoes. Nick is quiet, waiting for Gatsby to say something. The silence goes on so long that he’s startled when Gatsby finally speaks. </p><p>“She doesn’t love me.” Gatsby turns to look out the window, watching the people below twirl and flirt and drink and stumble.</p><p>“Daisy?” Nick asks. </p><p>“Yes,” Gatsby sighs. He starts drumming his fingers against his thigh as he explains. “You see, when I brought her here from your place, I didn’t notice it. We were both a bit weepy, and I...I just didn’t see it. Didn’t want to see it, I suppose.” He trails off, turning back to Nick. </p><p>“She smiled brighter, Nick.”</p><p>Nick coughs and asks, “Brighter? At-at what, Gatsby?”</p><p>“At my money, at this house. At the gold and crystal and silver and porcelain. She never smiled at me like that. She, she never-” Gatsby swallows whatever else he was going to say and looks down to examine his cufflinks. </p><p>Nick watches him for a moment before gently asking, “Are you sure, Gatsby? Maybe you misinterpreted it.”</p><p>Gatsby shakes his head and chuckles hollowly, “No, Nick. I know her, I remember her smile. She smiles differently now. Her smile is tremulous... and appraising at the same time, old sport. She could love my money, sure, but not me.”</p><p>The air becomes thicker with each silent minute. Nick stares at the spines of the unread books that line the study’s walls, thinking of things to say that might comfort the man next to him. There aren’t many. </p><p>Nick turns to look at Gatsby, but turns away again before he notices.</p><p>They fall into a comfortable silence, Nick too afraid to break it. Anything he could possibly say would simply fall out of his mouth and land on the floor with a too-loud thud. No, it is much safer to let Gatsby speak first.</p><p>In a little while, he does.</p><p>“Nick,” he says, voice breaking, “could you love me?”</p><p>“W-what?” Nick stutters, awkwardly leaning as far away from Gatsby as he can. “Gatsby, what do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, you’re a homosexual."</p><p>Nick starts to stutter out a denial, too in shock to speak clearly. Gatsby cuts him off with a wave of his hand, still not looking at him. Nick falls silent and stares nervously at Gatsby.</p><p>“I don’t mind, Nick. I had a friend, a long time ago, and we, uh, he was too.” He finally turns to look at Nick, the smallest smile on his lips. Nick quickly raises his gaze from Gatsby’s mouth to stare a bit confusedly at his eyes. </p><p>“Actually, I didn’t know for sure you were until you just tried to deny it.” Gatsby laughs, not unkindly. “You’re a terrible liar, Nick.”</p><p>Nick opens his mouth to speak, but Gatsby cuts him off again. “No, you don’t have to say anything.” Nick closes his mouth, relieved. He waits for Gatsby to continue.</p><p>It’s only a minute or so before he does. </p><p>“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, Nick Carraway.”</p><p>Gatsby’s hand crosses the short distance between their chairs to grasp Nick’s.</p><p>They sit there in tense silence for a moment. Nick stares, almost uncomprehendingly, at their joined hands. </p><p>Gatsby whispers, “I could love you.” </p><p>Nick smiles before he can stop himself as his fingers tighten around Gatsby’s. Together, they stare out the window again. The colors seem to be brighter, every note of music is sharper, and the warmth of the other man’s hand is like nothing they have known before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment if you are so inclined; they really make my day! Also, if you have any ideas for a better title, please let me know. (Sorry, I know this one is bad)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>